


Wonders Never Cease

by blue_crabs_from_maryland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Harry Potter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crabs_from_maryland/pseuds/blue_crabs_from_maryland
Summary: Harry has depression. He reads a book about fire magic in the school library. Look out, Voldemort! There's a new sheriff in town.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_Arms wide open, I stand_ _alone_

_I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone_

_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell_

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven_

_And the righteous side of hell_

* * *

Prologue

There is nobody coming, Harry thinks to himself. It's quiet in the library. The people who normally do their homework before or after dinner have all gone home for the day. It would be as silent as a graveyard if it weren't for the steady _drip-drip-drop_ of raindrops hitting the window sill and sliding off. They remind Harry of kamikaze pilots.

When he was a child, Harry used to love playing outside in the rain. There are no tears shed when you're living with the Dursleys. Not when you're as freakish as Harry was, or when you're born a man. Harry likes to pretend that the raindrops falling down on his face is heaven weeping for him, and that these are the tears that he would not cry for himself, returned to him at last. Harry likes to play pretend, because otherwise he's just a lonely little boy, out playing in the yard, wet and dripping, cold and hungry.

Let us return to the present moment. Harry is all alone in the library. Everyone else has left for the day. Madam Pince is bent at her desk, absorbed in her own little world. The only sound in the quiet library is the _drip-drip-drop_ of the rain. Harry is eleven years old. He has two best friends in the whole wide world who are waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room. Harry is eleven years old, and all he wants to do is curl up and die. He's too young to have suffered so much.

Somewhere deep in the castle, far below where the deepest cellars end, Hogwarts feels an echo of Harry's pain. She mourns his loss as her own. She loves her children like one of her own, and it pains her to see someone so lonely. She isn't strictly supposed to do this, but Hogwarts is sure the founders would've acknowledged her wisdom.

Carefully, Hogwarts extends a tendril of her energy. What better way to intervene than by knocking a book off the shelf? After all, Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it, even if they don't know how to.


	2. How Do I Get to Heaven?

_Without losing a piece of me,_

_How do I get to heaven?_

_Without changing a piece of me,_

_How do I get to heaven?_

* * *

Harry wakes up in his bedroom at 7:01 a.m. It's morning. The dorm room is quiet. Usually, Harry would be up by now, frying eggs and sausages for the Durleys' usual breakfast, but not today. Today, he is wrapped up in a Gryffindor red duvet and several sheets. He has nothing to do today. It's still the winter hols. Harry and the other boys will have a few more days of rest before school starts again.

Harry rubs some of the sleep out of his eyes. He is still groggy from his dream. A voice, and a smile ... ? The more he thinks about it, the less and less Harry remembers of his dream. Oh, well, Harry thinks to himself.

On his bedside table is the book that he found in the library last night. It's old and dusty and, by the looks of it, nobody had cared for this poor old book in quite some time, but the cover is adorned with metal leaves caught in the cusp of a meandering autumn, and in the light of day, they appear bronze. Unable to help himself, Harry takes the book off his bedside table and settles down to read.

Blood red ink. Page after page of alchemic diagrams dictating how to summon fire out of thin air. Some of the more gut-churning stuff makes Harry turn the page more quickly than he would've liked, for the book creaked ominously. It sounded like it was a breath away from falling apart.

Harry was fascinated. It was like discovering the magical world all over again. He hardly even noticed when the other boys started to wake up and Ron came over to his side of the room to tell him it was time for breakfast. Hermione would be waiting for them in the Great Hall.


End file.
